


My Demon and Me

by ohshanksno



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demons, I really don't know where I'm going with this, Knights - Freeform, but with magic, child kidnapping, knight!Koala, lots of burning buildings, no this isn't some game of thrones, some murder in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: He gives a courteous bow, tipping his hat to her. "My name is Sabo. A pleasure.""Uh-huh." she crosses her arms across her chest."And..." he stands back up, "I'm a demon." he gives a sly smile, fangs glistening in the forest light.Birds chirp in the forest, and the horse stomps its hoof beside them.They both stare down at each other, and her lips purse together.She takes a deep breath. "That's fucking bullshit."





	My Demon and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, welcome to Hell. This is a Magical Medieval AU where Koala is a knight and Sabo’s a contracted demon, and they both raise hell together. At each other. But also on the world, too. Yeah.  
> Also, please note the summary is nowhere in this one-shot.

There’s a fire.

That’s the first thing Koala notices when she’s waking up in a daze.

Her vision is blurry and lopsided and she tastes copper. A stampede of feet are running in all directions, and there’s flying mud being kicked her way. The sound of crumbling stone and crackling wood is deafening, and something heavy falls in the distance. Flames roar and rise high, and she turns her head to the side to see the castle on fire. The night sky fills with smoke and screams, and there’s a kid crying. There’s people running around on dark horses, and they’re shouting orders, torches and swords in their hands.

She can’t feel her leg.

“Find everybody in this kingdom and kill them! Kill them all and rob their dead bodies! We’re here to be rich, my friends!”

A chorus of cheers ring out into the night, and she whimpers when she attempts to move. She can’t let these people die. She can’t bear to see them get hurt.

She’s pulling herself upward, and sharp pain shoots through her body and she cries out.

Vision clearing, Koala turns to look, and her eyes widen when she realizes she’s trapped under a crushed Magic shop. There’s a piece of heavy concrete slab on her leg, and her arm is bleeding from a minor wound. There’s something purple leaking from the pile of rubble, and it dribbles out into the street with a mist.

Her breath comes in shaky gasps, and there’s a gurgled scream nearby, followed by laughter.

“This...can’t...be happening…” Her hair covers her face as she looks down, tears burning her eyes. “This... _can’t_ be happening…!”

The stone castle starts groaning, walls falling down into the small moat, and onto the bridge and into the crowd. The fire eats away at the stone, and suddenly, the castle concaves in itself, coming down with a loud roar of stone dust and smoke.

The rush of air comes down into the streets and blows at the crowd, and a couple people stumble and fall into the mud from the impact. It hits Koala hard in the face and she breathes it in, and her eyes water from the dust.

The people don’t stop running. They don’t look back, and the men and women on horses come after them with swords high in the air, horses neighing and swishing their heads side to side, snorting angrily.

“Stop!” she cries, and a head flies through the air as a sword comes down onto someone. She reaches forward, hand outstretched as she continues to shout. “Stop! _Stop_!”

There’s another scream, and in front of her, a bed and breakfast is being raided. There’s a kid being carried out, and they’re sobbing and bleeding from a wound on their temple.

“Put them in the cart,” the leader snarls, and pulls the reins at his horse to start moving. “We’ll sell them off. And we’ll keep some that have potential.”

“Aye!”

Koala’s hands turn into fists, and before she gets a word out, there’s a pair of feet that appear in her vision.

She looks up, and notices they’re wearing armor of knights, but no symbol anywhere. A bloodied knife rests in their hand, and they look down at her with a sneer.

“Well, what do we have here?”

Her heart races as they crouch lower to her level, and a hand snakes out to yank at her hair, making her hiss out in pain. Her neck and back screams at the sudden angle she’s being pulled in as her leg remains trapped.

“What a pretty face, all bruised and covered in blood. Hmm, you might just sell for a pretty penny or two.” She’s smiling, and she’s missing a tooth. Her hair is long, wild, and messy, and her eyes are a dirty yellow, stained with years of being a thief and a murderer.

“Don’t worry. Everything will get better soon.” she says, and leans closer, knife being directed at her neck. “And if you move or scream, then I’ll have to use force on you. We don’t want that, do we?”

There’s a finger trailing down her jaw and closer to her mouth, and she moves quickly to bite at her finger, drawing blood.

“ _Yeouch_! Stupid brat!” There’s a fist colliding with her cheek, and her head smacks into the ground. Her head throbs painfully, vision blacking out for a second.

“You’re gonna pay--” she stops talking mid sentence, and suddenly her eyes roll into the back of her head. There’s spittle dropping from the corners of her mouth, and she falls to the side with a thud.

She looks up from the ground to see a dark figure, and their face is hidden by the shadows of a top hat.

“ _You_ seem interesting.”

They crouch lower to her, and there’s more screams and laughter ringing out. There’s a woman crying for her child, and there’s shops being set on fire by passing torches. The crackle of fire comes closer to them, but the stranger doesn’t seem fazed by the fact they can possibly die from exploding magic potions that leak around her.

Koala is afraid.

“The children...I...I have to save them.”

“Oh?” their head tilts to the side, and they sound amused. “Is that so?”

“I have to...I’m...I’m a knight!” she spits up blood, and she squeezes her eyes shut, pushing against the ground to attempt at getting her leg out, pain be damned. “I have to try!”

“Really?”

Koala only grunts in pain, and her muscles ache from the exertion. Her hands are coated in blood and dirt, and they slip in the clay-like mud that squish and ooze between her fingers. Her teeth grind together, and she falls, defeated.

The stranger clicks their tongue, and a hand slides under their chin in thought. “I can help you.”

She looks up at him, panting heavily.

“For a price.”

“The children,” she rasps, and there are swords clashing in the distance. Voices yell out orders. The fire comes closer, and she turns to look and see a small spark catch onto the wood of the Magics Shop. “I-I’ll...I’ll do anything, just save the children!”

“Anything?”

“Yes! Just!” she starts to hyperventilate as the wood catches fire, and she shouts in panic. She glances back and sees a child being yanked up, and dragged onto the back of a cart with the rest. “Just save the fucking children! _Please_!”

There’s a row of white teeth that shine from the darkness of the figure, and a gloved hand extends towards her. “Deal.”

Her right hand shakes as she lifts it, and she grabs their hand tightly. Their smile grows bigger as he grabs her in return.

“As you requested, my dear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is just left for speculation. I've thought about continuing it, and I have the whole thing planned out, but writing...is...such a struggle. Ya feel? So, I'm going to leave this as an open-ended oneshot for now. c: I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
